Toph's Thoughts on Sukka
by godiwishicouldburnthischrist
Summary: One-shot. Toph's opinion on Suki and her relationship with Sokka. Anit-CANON!Tokka


Suki. She wasn't a bad person, Toph was sure of that. She did save her life twice. But there was something irksome about her. Was it the fact that she was dating the guy Toph may very well have been in love with? Most likely. But Toph knew that that was no reason to hate the girl. Even if Sokka wasn't dating Suki, would he be with her now? Probably not. After all, she was only a thirteen year old. Though it wasn't that serious in her opinion, some societies would find it taboo for a man of 16 to be romantically involved with someone of such a young age. And she couldn't fully blame Sokka for not paying attention to how she looked on those few days they'd go to the beaches of Ember Island.

What she could blame him for was the lack of attention he gave to her everywhere else. Sure, he had a girlfriend but that didn't mean they had to be hand cuffed to each other every second. Yes, that was a very annoying aspect of the relationship between Sokka and Suki. It was strange to her that she wanted to pay so much attention to it rather than ignore it. Somehow though, she felt that if she payed enough attention to it, she would know how it could break. And no, not by sabotage. She already thought about that option, but decided it wasn't worth it. Because first and foremost she loved Sokka as her friend, and she wasn't going to let her (sometimes twisted) emotions get in his way if he really felt that way about someone. Of course, the key word in that is "if" because she was almost positive that the relationship was not going to last. She knew that Sokka had met Suki long before her, but she was sure that they hadn't really know each other that well. Maybe she should give Suki a little quiz on her boyfriend...

Any who, Toph was sure when she felt the two of them walk together there was not that aura of love that was shown with Mai and Zuko, or Aang and Katara. Or maybe she was just trying to convince herself it wasn't there, she could never tell.

And then there was the question she asked herself all those months ago: "Why her? Why not me?" But somehow she came up with a perfectly sensible answer. Sokka was a 15-16 year old boy who met a girl his age who's (most likely) very pretty and liked him. Why _wouldn't_ he date her under those circumstances? Of course a good answer to that question a year ago would have been that they're fighting in a war and that's to complicated. But now the war was over and that was no longer a problem.

And now the question, "why isn't he dating Toph?" Well first of all, he was already in a relationship. And though she new she was worth him dumping his girlfriend for her, she also new it wasn't in his nature to do such a thing. But surely the reason could not be that she wasn't pretty enough (because as a blind person she barely had a right to say she wasn't), or strong enough (because she could kick any one's ass) or tall enough (because who the hell cared about height?), or nice enough (because there were rare days that she would team up with the girl she envied to make a fool out of the Water Tribe warrior). The best reason the young girl could come up with was that it never occurred to the idiot. Really though, when your dating someone all ready the first thing on your mind isn't usually dating your best friend.

Maybe as time went by Toph would get over the idiot warrior. Or maybe she wouldn't and she's have to go through seeing him date Suki for months, years before they broke up. Maybe they would never break up. Or maybe they would and the earthbending master would finally confess. She didn't know, and no one really did. But she knew that for now she would have to feel them be all mushy together when she was _right there_, and all of that jazz. But she would be there for him if anything happened. Because before anything, she was his friend, and she loved _that_ way first.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay first off, to those who were following my Tokka Week stuff, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry that I haven't put up the other 4 days. T_T I do feel bad, and I do really appreciate your reviews. I'm gonna try to get them done soon, but I can't promise anything. Sorry again.

Secondly, this fic was written for Tokka fans who are/were upset about the fact that Tokka was not full canon in the end (which means yes, this I did start this a forever ago), and to Tokka fans who dislike Suki/Sukka just because they ship Tokka. I love this pairing to death myself, but I don't think that just because it wasn't canon we should be upset. Just saying, hehe...

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

P.S. I realize that I said Tokka 5 times in that AN....XDD


End file.
